change of storm
by Fireblaze of Thunderclan
Summary: This is where me and my friend get sucked into the world of naruto! this will not be disappointment! and i assure you it will be good
1. Prologue

Hey all its fireblaze of thunderclan here! i am co writing a fanfiction with a guy on here named lyokobarbossa! I know this isnt my usual warriors fanfic but hey everyone needs a change up! Well i hope you enjoy and be sure to review!

"No nononononono look out for the-" the sound if multiple birds chirping fill the speakers as the boy heard the dreaded "You lose" from the game. "... Chidori..." he finished with a defeated expression. His name was Steven Rendal, a 16 year old brunette boy with an unusual olive-green eyes and a pretty under-average build. He and his friend, Catherine Devlin, a 17 year old girl, had just failed yet another mission on their favorite Naruto game; Narutoverse, an MMORPG. They accepted the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and were so close to catching him when Sasuke came around behind Cathrine's character and impaled her with a Chidori. The boy was upset at this and decided to have a word with her.

He switches the sound system to his headset with a built-in mic to have a chat with one of his closest friends as well as greatest video game rivals with the intent to give her a good earful. "What the hell was that? You didn't see that Sasuke was RIGHT behind you?"

"Hey, cut me some slack, my hamsters were on the keyboard again." was the reply said friend gave. She, unlike him, had a well-built body that looked as if she could have survived actually being in the Narutoverse. She was athletic, but not body-builder strong, mind you. She also had mud-blond hair that ran down to just above her waistline and chocolate-colored eyes that looked like they could melt at any moment, and with the amount of cuteness she was seeing, they very well could have.

As she had stated, the poor girl had her hamsters out and they were running amuk on her keyboard. She tried desperately to get them off there but they kept wiggling out of her hands wanting to play a little more. "C'mon, sweeties, mommy needs the keyboard to play her game." She heard a scoff over hear own headset as her rival spoke,

"You'd have better luck trying to teach Naruto how to detatch and reattach his limbs."

"Oh Shut up!" was her reply. As she finally catches them, she hears the loud booming of thunder, an impending sign a storm was rolling in.

"Uh oh... A storm's coming in; we'd better call it a night." At this, she heard yet another familiar scoff.

"We got enough time for one more round. I KNOW we can take Sasuke down this time." he said, reloading the game. She sighed aggrivated but assumed he was right since his arthritis wasn't kicking in just yet, or so she assumed.

"Alright, one more try."

She also reloaded her game and the mission was restarted. As their fight got underway, however, a single lightning bolt hit the transformer that diverted power to both their houses. Now one would assume that this would cause the power to go out, right? Well it did for the most part, but it also caused Steven and Cathrine's computers to create a mini vortex that instantly sucked both of them in in a flash of rainbow colors. Everything for the two of them suddenly went white before fading to pitch black darkness.

~Meanwhile~

"... You all pass."

This ellicted a simultaneous chain of reactions from the three genin that stood in front of the man with gravity-defying gray hair that was now their sensei. The pink haired girl was deeply pissed off that Kakashi had lied to them about what the test consisted of, the boy with duck-butt shaped raven hair was smirking as if he already knew he'd pass, and the blond boy with whisker marks simply stared in deep shock for several minutes. After seeing and hearing no replies other than the Banshee and orange wearing menace screaming

"WHAT!?", Kakashi decided now was the time to continue. "Those who disobey their orders are trash... But those who abandon their allies are worse. It is this belief that has kept this village standing for so long. And it will continue to do so for much longe-"

Before he could continue, a sudden flash of light from behind Kakashi caught everyone's attention. He immediately went on guard as did Sasuke while Sakura simply screeched out in fright and hid behind the pole Naruto was tied to. As the scarecrow turned around to see the cause of the flash, he whitnessed an unusual sight. Two kids, barely even 12, were laying on their backs unconscious, but it wasn't the kids themselves that made him stare at them in shock; it was their Konoha Headbands around the boy's waist and around the girl's left arm.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all its fireblaze of thunderclan here! i am co writing a fanfiction with a guy on here named lyokobarbossa! I know this isnt my usual warriors fanfic but hey everyone needs a change up! Well i hope you enjoy and be sure to review!

"Ugh... what happened?"

The boy woke up blinking to keep the blinding light of the sun from blinding him. Wait a minute... Sun? Wasn't he just inside during a storm? He suddenly bolted upright... and immediately regretted it afterwards as he felt a sharp pull on his head that caused him to crash back down to the ground. He rubbed his head and saw what caused the pain in the first place. His short and raggid brown locks were gone, replaced by a spiky white mane that reached all the way down to his butt. He also noticed that his entire attire and body had changed as well.

He was now wearing a fishnet shirt with a strange looking strap across his chest as well as a red vest that appeared to be more at home on a certain perverted Sanin than it did him. His shorts were now replaced with a pair of cargo pants that were the same shade of crimson red as his strap and vest. Around his neck was an equally red scarf that ran down to his knees. His hands donned black, elbow-length fingerless gloves that each had a metal plate with the Konoha symbol on them as well as a Konoha regulation black headband across his waist like a belt. He looked down to his feet and saw a pair of standard issue black shinobi sandals were on them. He lifted his hands to better inspect his gloves and found his nails had been elongated and sharpened into claws.

At this, he immediately got up after twisting onto his side and ran to a nearby pond and saw his reflection. Instead of himself, he saw a demon staring back at him. His olive eyes were now crimson red with slitted irises. His cheeks had scraggy purple marks that resembled one of his favorite anime characters when he went full demon. The last thing he noted was his body; it was well built. Lean, muscular, and quite honestly handsome if he dared say so himself.

He then looked back and saw who he thought was his best friend. She was now a tall blacked haired girl with an armband with the konoha symbol. She was also wearing a violet collared short sleeved shirt, dark violet rfingerless gloves with a metal plate with the konoha symbol on it, bandages on her leg with black straps going until the top of her shin, black cargo pants and the most distinguishing feature was her eyes which had the sharingan in each.

"Who are you, what business do you have in konoha and why are u wearing hiates like us leaf ninja?" The silver haired jounin called.

"I am Sora Uchiha and this is my friend Kenmaru Inuzuka." The female quickly came up with names, she thought Uchiha would be best for her due to the random sharingan that appeared.

"Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, you have the rest of the day off. It would be best for me to take them to the hokage to make sure they arent imposters." Kakashi said lazily as ever.

"Hai, sensei!" The team exclaimed and left except one

"Kakashi sensei! You forgot to untie me!"Naruto yelled and complained. Then Kenmaru walked up to him when no one was looking , hit him on the head and said

"Naruto you baka, your a ninja you should be able to get out of these messes." He smirked. Kenmaru then left with Kakashi and Sora to go see the the old man Hokage, Sarutobi.

Whatd you guys think? Chapter 2 will be up shortly, I wrote this one and Lyoko wrote the prologue! please read and review it is greatly appreciated !


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome to the latest chapter, we hope you enjoy for we worked really hard on this one. This one was written by my friend and I rather than just one of us doing it so please read, review, follow and favorite it is greatly appreciated!

As the trio walked to the Hokage Tower, Catherine, or as she was now being called Sora, was wondering just what in the world did she and her friend get into this time. She may have been stone solid calm on the outside, but on the inside she was afraid. Afraid of what, she did not know. Steven, or the now known Kenmaru, was in a similar state, but unlike her, he KNEW what he was afraid of.

'There are rules to things like this... The biggest one is to not change major events in the timeline. I'm sure Catherine and I both know what we can or can't do here... but it's still nerve wracking.' he thought to himself.

The receptionist at the front desk talked to Kakashi for several minutes before she called out to them with a friendly

"Hokage-sama will see you now.", or as friendly as she could whilst glaring at Kenmaru. A quick death glance at her direction from the boy mixed with a little killer intent was all it took to silence any rebellious actions that ran in her mind, though.

As they walked up the tower to Hiruzen's office, Sora began to get visually nervous. She was scared that she'd say something that'd give him a reason to kick her and her friend out of the village, or worse her friend would do just that and not give two cents about what he just did. As they reached the door, they waited until some elderly people walked out the room and for the Professor to call out to them. "Enter."

When they entered the room, the aged Kage in question was spotted at his desk surrounded by paperwork and in his business kage attire. Poor 'Kenmaru' couldn't help but snicker at the sight; it was one thing to see this on the anime but to actually see it first hand, it amazed even him how humorous this was. The Sarutobi clan head looked at the two kids before looking at Kakashi in confusion.

"Kakashi-san, why did you bring two kids to my attention?" he asked the Scarecrow.

"Because these two are wearing Konoha headbands and one of them is claiming to be an Uchiha whilst the other is claiming to be an Inuzuka." he stated in a serious tone. At this, the God of Shinobi replaced Kind Hiruzen's expression as he sealed up the room with a Silencing Seal. Just as he did this, however, a peculiar scent caught Kenmaru's nose and a strange sound caught his attention. He decided to call the Hokage out on this by saying, "Hokage-jiji, I think a couple of bugs are in the room."

The aged kage eyed him suspiciously as if looking for a hint of a lie. After finding none, he decided to risk asking

"What do you propose we do about it?" With that, Kenmaru pulled out several pairs of earplugs and instructed the other three to put them in. Sora looked at her friend in confusion before he pointed to his throat, causing her go wide-eyed and put them in rather hastily. Seeing this, both Kakashi and Sarutobi put theirs in, wondering just what this boy was gonna do.

After that was done, the boy suddenly opened his mouth as if to scream out, but they heard none thanks to the earplugs. If one didn't have them, however, they would hear a sub-sonic screech coming from the boy's mouth that destroyed the Listening Seal that was attatched to the room as well as causing the eardrums of the Anbu that were also there to rupture. After the damage was done, he stopped and motioned for them to remove their earplugs before speaking again.

"If you find any Anbu who are calling sick leave due to ear troubles, arrest them immediately for questioning." Sora simply looked to him then back to the Hokage before saying

"I'd listen to him if I were you, Hokage-sama."

This response left the aged shinobi with one question that he voiced.

"Just who in the world are you two?"

"I am Uchiha Sora and this is my friend Kenmaru Inuzuka, you sent us out on a mission long ago, so you might not remember us. This scroll was given to us by my sensei and he asked me to give it to you." But it wasnt Kakashi who answered this question, it was Sora who has been silent the whole time taking everything in.

The scroll stated:

' Dear Sarutobia-sama,

If you are reading this then Sora and Kenmaru have both returned to you. They are both now worthy to be genin level shinobi, and I request them to start immidiately. I am sure that you must have some other member that will be able to join there three man squad, and a jounin sensei, so take good care of them. Sora activated her sharingan not to long ago, and Kenmaru is ready to take a canine companion so please explain everything to the Inuzukas about him. I am pretty sure the Uchihas are wiped out if my gathered information was correct and I am sorry for this, but now you have 3 sharingan users Sora, Sasuke, and Kakashi, which i suggest be on one team together. You can switch out Sakura with Sora on and off but it would be best for Naruto and Sasuke to work together with together with him. Thank you for the understanding, Sora's sensei.'

"Well this is interesting Sora, well your sensei who ever he or she may be explained everything. I will put you two on the reserves for now but Sora you are to train with team 7, and Kenmaru you will train with team 8 for now. You may go on missions with them if the allow but first you are to work on jutsus and team work. You are lucky that they just graduated from the academy so it will most likely be a lot easier fitting in."

Little did the old hokage know that the whole thing was fake and was already pre-written by a clone that Sora made.

"Very well Hokage-sama, thank you."

"Kakashi I want you to take these two and show them where they will now live. And Sora and Kenmaru you are to meet up with your teams tomorrow at 7 am sharp."

"Of course." At that they bowed and left the tower.

-Time Break-

The trio walked through an appartment complex whilst two of them chatted amonsts themselves. Mostly of things the poor Copy Cat nin had no idea of. They were doing all they can to distract him long enough that he would no longer wish to get involved with them until the time came. "Well, here we are... Unfortunately, this is the only space we have left vacant at the moment."

"It'll do, Kakashi-san. Thank you." Sora said with a bow while Kenmaru scoffed lightly. "I don't see what the big fuss is about." Kakashi simply eye-smiled before saying, "Why it's because the last female of the Uchiha and an Inuzuka of your standings has returned, Kenmaru-kun. We'd place you in the compounds respectively, but the Inuzuka have their hands full accomodating their inu-ninken and the Uchiha compound is, respectfully, off limits to all; even to Sasuke-san and Sora-chan."

"T'ch, whatever..." the inu-hanyou said before lazily flopping onto the couch on his side. After the Scarecrow bid the two farewell and left, things turned serious between the two. Cathirine was the first to speak up.

"You do know we're in deep water now that Danzo's lost a big Handicap against Hiruzen, right?" Steven nodded at this.

"I know, but me being an actual half-demon means I can handle whatever the bastard throws at me. But that's not what's troubling you... is it?"

She looked shocked at his assumption before simply looking at the floor with half-lidded eyes and shaking her head negative.

"No, it isn't... What will happen if we don't do well for our teams?" The brunet turned albino haired boy simply scoffed at this.

"Then we train to make sure we don't. Got it?" She nodded at this with an intense look of determination in her face.

"Afterall, you ARE a part of Team 7 now." Kenmaru stated.

"Yes, and you are part of team 8, whats your point?" Sora pondered on what Kenmaru was trying to get at.

"I mean that no matter what happens, unless we completely screw things up, then nothing will happen we just have to go with the flow and try to prevent the sand and Sound invasion." Kenmaru decided, and at that point there was no way of changing his mind.

"Fine, but we must start training immidiately and get working on our chakra manipulation for the chunnin exams will be taking place in a few months time." Sora finally decided to agree with Kenmaru.

In case you were wondering, Sora and Kenmaru are at age 13 in this story!


End file.
